


not just my partner

by patstew



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patstew/pseuds/patstew
Summary: what happens after the bar scene in 803? *spoiler alert if you haven't watched yet*
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: i’ve read this





	not just my partner

**Author's Note:**

> If you dont enjoy reading the smut part, there's a warning before it starts, you can jump it.

“I don’t think that’s why I don’t wanna take it… I don’t wanna take it because of you” Jay looked at her, trying to understand what was happening. Was Hailey really staying because of him? “I’m better with you as my partner. You know, you, 21, Voight. I know I’m better here. So, I’m not gonna take it.”  
“You sure?” he had to ask, ‘cause for the first time in a long time someone had chosen him, someone had thought he was the better option. This thought alone made him scared to believe it and excited at the same time.  
“Yeah” when she saw he wasn’t going to say anything else and had already paid the bill, she got up to put on her jacket. “He wasn’t really wrong though, was he? You gain something, you give something up.” Some kind of frustration was creeping up, her throat closed and her eyes filled with tears.  
“Maybe, but not always” he tried to help, but wasn’t really sure of what he was doing. Did she mean that even if she was staying, she was losing something? He didn’t want her to lose anything, she deserved the world.  
“It’s been a long time since I saw as just my partner” she decided to be open a hundred percent this time. A tear escaped from her eyes and that was it for him, that was the last drop. He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to say something, do something to show her she wasn’t alone in this, she didn’t have to lose something and that he felt the same way about her. So he did the only thing that came in his mind at the time: he kissed her.  
The impact of his lips on hers was so strong, so powerful that she lost her balance for a second, but he caught her and brought her closer, sneaking his arms around her waist while asking permission in her mouth, she accepted and sneaked her arms around his neck.  
That kiss felt so good, so right, like they have always been doing this, but at the same time it was exciting and new, without a doubt that kiss was something both were expecting, wanting it to happen for too long.  
But most important it felt like home, for both of them. After a few minutes they had to come up for air and smiled tenderly at each other.  
“You have no idea of how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” Jay said leaning his forehead on hers.  
“Me too” she responded blushing, the boldness from earlier had disappeared somehow.  
“Ha! I never thought I would see this… Hailey Ann Upton flushing.” He smiled caressing her reddened cheeks. “You look even more beautiful, if that’s possible”  
“Stop!” they laughed and her cheeks turned even more red. She angled her head to kiss him one more time, he lifted her by the waist a little bit so her neck wouldn’t hurt because of his height. Despite the fact that both of them were pretty reserved people they couldn’t care less about the PDA in the middle of a bar, ‘cause they’ve waited for this for too long.  
If the first kiss had been awesome, this one had no words to be described. Once the surprise was gone, it left the tenderness, the love and the desire. It was even better.  
But not everything was flowers and sunshine, as they were kissing, they heard Jay’s phone ringing.  
“You have got to be kidding me.” he exasperated picking up the phone from his pocket. Both of them saw the name on the screen and sighed at the same time.  
“You should take it, must be important” Hailey hugged him resting her head on his chest while he circled her shoulders and leaned his head on hers answering Sargent Voight’s call.  
They stayed that way while he talked to their boss, from what Hailey could hear, they had a case. As if they hadn’t been working for the last 48hrs straight, but duty calls.  
“Ok, sarge! I’ll call Upton and we meet you there” he knew she wouldn’t want to let everybody know about their new dynamic before they had a conversation about it. Hailey laughed quietly in his chest sending vibrations through his body and nodded. “Unfortunately, we gotta go” he said tilting her head up after he hung up. “Looks like the officer who had a beef against Atwater showed up dead” he grimaced.  
“And he’s probably the first suspect on their minds, right?”  
“Of course, but we know Kev would never do this, so we have to figure out who did it. Let’s go!”  
They headed out the bar holding hands, fingers intertwined. Once they were inside Jay’s truck, he picked up her hand and rested it on her lap.  
“Do you want me to drop you at your house so you can take your car? Or can we go together?” he wasn’t sure of how she wanted to do this, so he would let her decide what they were going to do, the ball was on her court.  
“We can go together, I wanna stay with you… And you’re my partner after all” she joked looking at him, he laughed with her and leaned in to give her a peck when the headlight turned red.  
Once they arrived at the scene, they let each other’s hand go after a quick squeeze and got out of the car. The whole team was already inside the house.  
“Hey, guys! What do we have here?” Jay and Hailey stopped beside Adam and Kim who were looking at covered corpse on the kitchen floor. Voight and Kevin were a little bit far talking quietly with Deputy Superintendent Samantha Miller.  
“You must remember Sergeant Nolan” Adam pointed down to the corpse, Jay and Hailey just nodded “Someone called 911 saying they heard a gunshot. When patrol arrived, they found him already dead. The gun is on his hand, but it wasn’t suicide, he was stabbed several times in the abdomen and the bullet is nowhere to be found”  
“Do we have anything else?” Hailey squatted to the body’s level and lifted the cloth.  
“So far no, Sergeant is talking to Miller, looks like she doesn’t want us on this investigation. He’s trying to change her mind” Kim answered.  
“Ok, so we’ll run this case, but Kevin is not allowed for now, till we have his official alibi. We all know he was with Adam, but we have to have this on record. So, I’m going to take his statement at the precinct. Ruzek and Burgess, you both search for any other witnesses and the cameras in the street. Upton, you and Halstead try to reach out some of your CIs, which I know will be hard at this time, but I need you to accompany the body to the morgue and wait for the official report.” Sergeant Voight stopped in front of them.  
“Ok, Sarge.” all of them nodded.  
“Look, we know Kev didn’t do it, but Miller is not willing to help us prove that. So, we have to work fast and find out who’s de murderer, ok? Now go!”  
They beeline out of the house and each one went to their cars, Hailey and Jay had to wait outside to follow the body to the morgue. In the meantime, Hailey picked up her phone and started calling on of her CIs who would probably have something to help.  
After almost two hours waiting, the scene was cleared and they went to the morgue to wait for the report, both of them were trying their best to be professional and keep hands off of each other. Which wasn’t so hard ‘cause they were talking on the phone and with the officers on the scene the whole time.  
In the morgue, they were put on a separated room to wait, just the two of them.  
“What a fun first date, huh?” Jay looked at her smirking, she was typing something on her phone.  
“Yeah, just what a woman needs: a night on the morgue waiting for a report about the death of an asshole cop.”  
“Don’t worry, when we have our first date it would be as far as possible from this.” He blinked one eye at her.  
It was almost 3am and they were still waiting, both of them sitting in the plastic chairs, Hailey’s head on his shoulder. There was nothing else they could do, their CIs were not answering their calls and the rest of the team were at the precinct viewing the tapes Adam and Kim had gathered.  
“I think I saw coffee in the other waiting room, do you want some?” Jay asked yawning.  
“Yes, please” since the place was empty, just the two of us, he kissed her forehead before getting up.  
“Be right back”  
Hailey felt butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her forehead. Yeah, she knew he liked her as much as she liked him, but she didn’t expect him to be so sweet with her so soon. That gesture seemed so natural for him that made her fall for him even more.  
Jay wasn’t any better at this point, the fact that Hailey let her guard down in a public space, a place where they could meet with someone they knew, and laid her head on his shoulder, allowing him to comfort her, was amazing.  
Both of them were trying to hide the smiles the whole night, but what they were feeling was so good that they just kept staring at each from time to time, longing for another touch, another hug, another kiss.  
When they were back at the precinct Kevin was already helping the others, but so far they had nothing on the case, no camera, no witness and Nolan’s wife was nowhere to be found neither.  
They chased empty clues the whole day, the team was already losing patience after working through the night, the guy had more enemies they could have ever imagined. But between one lead and another Jay and Hailey managed to escape to the locker room and the stairs to steal a kiss or two, and seemed like a silent agreement between the two of them: once they were inside Jay’s truck their hands had to be intertwined.  
“Guys, they found Nolan’s wife, she’s at med. Jay, Hailey go… See if she knows something.” Voight came out of his office looking at the team.  
“Okay.”  
When Jay was parking they saw Superintendent Miller getting out of her car too.  
“Detectives” she greeted them.  
“Superintendent, everything’s fine?” Hailey asked.  
“Yeah, they called me too. I’m here to offer my condolences”  
The three of them followed to the room the receptionist indicated and entered the place.  
The woman had been accepted with a wound that looked like had been done by a bullet, but it didn’t enter the body, just grazed. And her face was really beaten up.  
“You must already found out that I killed him, right? Yeah, he was beating me, as he always did and I just couldn’t take it anymore, so I killed him. He tried to shot me, but I managed to run and took the bullet with me. I don’t regret it, the world is better place without that man here. You can arrest me, I don’t care.” that was the first thing the woman said once they were around her bed. The 3 cops looked at each other and at her, astonished. They for sure didn’t expected that.  
“But…” Hailey tried to form a sentence, but nothing was coming out.  
“Detectives, can I talk to you outside?” Jay and Hailey nodded and followed her to the hospital corridor “Well, looks like we already have our murderer, call your sergeant and put cuffs on her.”  
“With all the respect, Superintendent, but she said he was beating her, it was self-defense” Jay tried to easy on her, but it didn’t work.  
“That’s not your problem, or mine. That woman killed a CPD Sergeant and confessed. We arrest her and let the judge decide her fate. Do you understand me, detective?”  
“Yes, ma’am! Come on, Jay. Let’s call the team.” Hailey pulled Jay by his arm to an empty space in the corridor, Will who they didn’t notice was outside the room waiting, followed them.  
“Will, do you have a room we can use real fast? We need to talk privately with the team.” Jay knew this would hit Hailey harder than anyone else, and they really needed to talk to the team to tell them what they had found out.  
“Yeah, follow me” Will took them to a room and left them alone.  
“Hey, you ok?” Jay hugged her trying to give some sort of comfort.  
“Yeah, I mean she killed him she’s guilt, but…”  
“I know, but we also know that we can’t do anything to help her, she confessed killing a cop in front of Miller. She won’t let it go easy.”  
“Yeah, well we gotta call the team. At least we can close this hell of a case now.”  
After they finished the call, Jay hugged her back, she was quieter than the normal.  
“You sure you’re ok?”  
“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m just tired, can’t wait to have some time to just relax and sleep. These last 3 days were a rollercoaster of emotions.”  
“I couldn’t agree more” Jay leaned down to give her a quick kiss just as Will entered the room. His surprised face was priceless when he saw the scene in front of him.  
“Are you two…” he gestured between the them. Jay and Hailey just laughed of him, nodding their heads. “YES! FINALLY!”  
“Shut up! What do you want?” Jay asked him.  
“Oh yeah. I need the room back, you two will have to hook up in another place…”  
“Oh man, don’t do this!” Hailey said rolling her eyes and hiding her face in Jay’s chest while he just stared down his brother.  
“Sorry, but seriously I need the room” he was still laughing at their blushing faces.  
They went back to the precinct and wrapped up the case with the rest of the team, usually they would go out together to have a few beers after a difficult case, but this time they were too tired to even think about it.  
“I’m starving. Do you want to stop at a restaurant or can we order something once we’re at your house?” they were tired, but didn’t want to be apart, it was clear they would be having dinner together.  
“Order something, definitely” her head was resting in the car glass and her eyes were almost all the way closed.  
“Okay” Jay noticed she was almost asleep and decided to let her rest a bit.  
They had pizza and beers for dinner, nothing new in this, and by the end of it Hailey was more awaken. He pulled her to a kiss that started smooth but things changed really fast and his hands were sliding from her waist to her ass, holding her tighter.  
\---------- (WARNING: the smut starts here, if you don’t like it, just roll the page down) ----------  
She threw her arms around his neck, messing with his hair and walking back until she was pressed against the wall. His mouth was everywhere, on her mouth, her face, her neck, and hers wasn’t any different, she was exploring his jaw. In the meantime, her shirt was already discarded on the floor.  
“Jay” she tried to come up for air “Jay, wait”  
“What? Did I do something wrong?” he paled.  
“No no no, you didn’t. Actually, you did something really right, but I want you in my bed”  
“As you wish, ma'am” his hand grabbed her ass and put her legs around his waist, climbing up the stairs.  
Once inside her bedroom he pressed her against the closed door and she could feel him against her heated center. Moaning she grabbed his hair and kissed him even deeper.  
“Fuck, Jay! Bed, NOW”  
He squeezed her legs around him, walked to the bed and placed her in the middle, taking a few steps back he admired her figure lying in the bed, her golden hair making a beautiful mess around her.  
“What? Did you quit?” she smirked at him “I'll have to do it myself?” he hand was sneaking inside her pants.  
“Na ah, don't you even dare. I'm gonna make you come”  
He approached her and took off her pants, leaving her in just underwear, while kissing her pulsing point over her panties.  
“Oh shit, Jay!” she grabbed his head between her legs and pulled his mouth to hers.  
The whole way up he made sure he touched every single spot on her body, pushing his covered center against hers.  
“You have too much clothes on” she reached down to his shirt and pulled up, scraping her nails softly on his torso on the way back, feeling the goosebumps on his skin.  
Since she was already shirtless, he took off her bra and in the next minute his mouth was on her breast, one in his mouth while the other was being massaged by his hand.  
The only sound being heard in the bedroom were their moans of pleasure.  
“My turn” Hailey pushed him and straddled his waist, swaying her hips against his.  
Her mouth was exploring his neck and jaw, kissing sucking while his hands were grabbing her ass and pulling her down.  
She disconnected her mouth from his neck and went down the path of his abdomen till his waistband, where she pushed down his pants through his legs and came back up taking his length in her mouth while he was still wearing his black boxer.  
“Holy shit! You gonna be the death of me, Hailey”  
“Please, don’t die” she smiled at him from between his legs pushing his boxers down.  
When his member was free, she sucked it once and went up his body, rubbing her still covered center against him. His hands were on her waist helping her, following her rhythm.  
Suddenly he grabbed her and rolled so he was on top of her. In a rapid move her panties was off and his length was in total contact with her wet center.  
Her legs circled his waist and he pushed inside her, very slowly enjoying the moment. Both of them moaned louder at the same time and their eyes closed.  
Their bodies were so intertwined that they were almost one. Somehow his arms hugged her waist and his hands were on her ass, while he sinked inside her. Her hands were tugging his hair and their tongues were craving a battle where both would be winning.  
The moans became louder, the thrusts faster, harder and decontrolled. The kisses deepened, the air became scarce and then they reached heaven together, each squeezing the other more.  
\-------------------------------------- (you’re clear, keep reading it) ----------------------------------------  
Jay pushed himself off of her and laid down bringing her along, she sinked her head on his neck and he did the same, both trying to steady their breaths.  
“Well, we did that…” he said laughing lightly.  
“Yep! We did…”  
“And I would do it all over again”  
“Me too” she reached up to kiss him and started all over again just like he said, the tiredness of earlier was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
